A medical image diagnosis apparatus is a device that creates, for examination and diagnosis, medical images (B-mode image, blood flow image, etc.) from information on tissues in a subject without surgical removal of the tissues. Examples of such medical image diagnosis apparatus include X-ray diagnosis apparatuses, X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatuses, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatuses, and ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses.
In one example, after the image of a subject is captured, the medical image is stored in a medical image system (e.g., PACS; Picture Archiving and Communication Systems) in a healthcare institution. After that, a radiologist or the like retrieves the medical image from the medical image archive system to interpret it. In another example, after the image of a subject is captured, the medical image is displayed immediately (in real time) for inspection by a doctor or the like. In this manner, medical images may be used so that a doctor or the like can promptly know about conditions inside the subject's body. In still another example, medical images may be used to monitor conditions inside the subject's body during a specific period for a follow-up. An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be used in this monitoring. In this case, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used in consideration of such a point as that it does not cause radiation exposure to the subject.
In one example of examination and diagnosis, when conditions inside the subject's body are monitored for a certain period, it may be difficult to keep the subject in a gantry (an X-ray CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, etc.) depending on the length of the period. The same is applied to X-ray diagnosis apparatuses that require the subject to be kept between an X-ray irradiator and a detector. In contrast, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus does not need a gantry or the like. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits/receives ultrasound waves to/from an observation site with an ultrasound probe or the like, thereby obtaining information on body tissues to be imaged. In addition, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus does not make noise due to vibration of a gradient magnetic field coil unlike MRI apparatuses.
However, if the ultrasound probe transmits/receives ultrasound waves to/from the observation site from outside the body, there may be the influence of tissues (bones, lungs, etc.) present in the way to the desired observation site from the outside. To solve the problem, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is provided with a transesophageal echocardiography (TEE) probe. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus having the TEE probe transmits/receives ultrasound waves to/from the observation site from the esophagus or the upper digestive tract. This enables the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus having the TEE probe to obtain the ultrasound image of a desired observation site without the influence of the tissues (bones, lungs, etc.) as mentioned above.
As a structure example, the TEE probe includes a guiding hollow tube part, an end part, and a curved part. The guiding hollow tube part has a predetermined length. The end part has an ultrasound transducer. The curved part connects the guiding hollow tube part with the end part. The portion from the guiding hollow tube part to the end part is inserted in the body cavity, for example, in the upper gastrointestinal tract, such as the esophagus and the stomach. Therefore, the guiding hollow tube part is formed to be flexible. The end of the guiding hollow tube part opposite to the end part is connected to a gripper. The gripper is held by the operator. The gripper is provided with an operation unit. The operation unit is used to manipulate the curved part and the end part. A wire is strung from the gripper through the guiding hollow tube part to the end part. The wire is used to bend the curved part.
By the operation on a scanner provided to the gripper, the wire is driven. In response to the driving of the wire, the curved part is bent. When the curved part is bent, the end part is pointed in a predetermined direction. While the end part is pointed in the predetermined direction, the TEE probe transmits/receives ultrasound waves to/from a desired observation site by the ultrasound transducer of the end part. With this, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus having the TEE probe can obtain an image that indicates, for example, conditions of the heart from a predetermined location in the esophagus.
In the body cavity, due to the influence of pulsating and breathing, there may be a change in the relative positions of the end part of the TEE probe and the desired observation site. When the observation site is monitored for a predetermined period as described above, it can be a burden for the operator of the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus to keep monitoring the shift of the end part all the time and adjust the position if necessary, resulting in a reduction in the efficiency of the examination.